


Here’s To That

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drinking to Cope, Drunk Poe Dameron, Force Bond (Star Wars), M/M, POV Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: While out drinking with Poe and Finn, Rey uncovers a startling revelation.





	Here’s To That

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Altered States (Of the Mind)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
It was one of those things that Rey hadn’t expected when they’d gone drinking together. Poe, it turned out, was a very rambly drunk, even getting philosophical about ideas they all likely took for granted sober. Finn and Rey hadn’t drunk from their glasses yet; Poe was doing most of the drinking. Rey could recognize that sort of drinking; it was the sort of drinking you did to forget.   
  
And soon enough, she knew why.   
  
“Y’know what I said about us being ‘torture buddies’?” Poe said to Rey. “What really sucks is that it wasn’t some random son of a schutta who did the torturing. It was a friend of mine.”  
  
Now that Rey thought about it, she had actually seen a flash of Poe in Kylo’s mind when she’d pushed him out. When he’d tortured her, she corrected herself. When he’d had her at his mercy on that terrible chair.   
  
“When I pushed Kylo Ren out of my mind, I thought I saw you.” Rey said. “What happened?”  
  
“Happened?” Poe hiccuped as he spoke. “We were friends. That was what happened. He was one of my best friends. And...”  
  
Heat actually rushed to his cheeks in that moment. Rey could see it, turning his light gold skin a ruddier shade.   
  
“All right. How I felt about him...it was more than that. He wasn’ perfect. Then again, perfect’s overrated.” Poe paused. “That ring I’m wearing...long ago I would have given it to Ben, and I wouldn’t have just given it to him because he’d look pretty wearing it.”  
  
It didn’t take a telepath to know what Poe meant.   
  
“Poe,” Rey said. “I’m sorry.” She could relate, too well. She too had cared for Ben Solo in a way, and she’d been disappointed.   
  
“Not your fault. Stang, I didn’t think it bothered me this much, but it hurts. I shouldn’t be feelin’ sorry for myself over a broken heart when — ”  
  
“I’ve been there too.” Rey said.   
  
She told Poe. Told Poe about Ach-To, and the bond. She told him about why she had gone all this way to the Supremacy. Poe nodded. “So this future you saw...you think it’ll happen?”  
  
Rey bit her lip. She almost didn’t want to say the words. Then, “I don’t know. I know I just wasn’t the right person to save him.”   
  
“He can’t be completely gone.”  
  
“There’s still a piece of good in him,” Rey said. “I think he forgot it was there.”  
  
Finn spoke up. “Even after everything he did?”  
  
“I can sometimes feel him. Over the bond. He...” Rey closed her eyes. “He’s not happy. I suppose he thought being Supreme Leader would make him happy. Solve all his problems. It didn’t.”  
  
She opened her eyes. “Whatever happens, we’re going to stand together. It’s the best we can do now.”  
  
“Here’s to that.”  
  
They raised their glasses, Finn’s and Rey’s currently untouched, and drank.


End file.
